Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise
Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise is the 6th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Kim and the others do a school project on the water cycle, as the Machine Empire sends down Leaky Faucet to pollute the waters of Angel Grove with Cog oil. Getting his hands on a glass of Cog oil, Alpha 5 accidentally drinks some and become the Petroleus monster. Synopsis At Angel Grove High School, the teens are presenting a water cycle project for science class. High above Earth, King Mondo decides to rectify the humans' reliance on water in their lives by polluting it, courtesy of his robot Leaky Faucet. With Klank and Orbus supervising, Leaky Faucet turns to liquid and begins contaminating Angel Grove's water supply from within the pipes. In the middle of the night, Alpha wakes up and is very thirsty. Alpha drinks some Cog oil in a clear glass on a table thinking that it is regular petroleum (due to the room being very dark), causing him to become dizzy and pass out. Mondo wakes him telepathically and he transforms into Petroleus, the oil monster. He is ordered to join Leaky Faucet in polluting the water of Angel Grove with Cog oil. The next morning, analysis at the Power Chamber confirms their suspicion, and Billy warns that Cog oil is incredibly toxic when taken through skin contact or ingestion. Further north on the beach, Cogs are preparing to dump a big drum of the substance into the ocean. Though Tanya and Adam morph and attempt to prevent it, they are overpowered and the Cog oil is dumped into the water, where the currents pull it south. Meanwhile, Billy has just discovered Leaky Faucet crawling through the city's pipes and is working on an antidote to the contamination. Zordon calls Tommy, Kim, and Rocky to inform them of the news. Regardless, they rendezvous with Adam and Tanya at the water treatment plant to deal with the walking water hazard. However, the Rangers are mortified when they discover that Alpha has been transformed into Petroleus. Leaky Faucet's power to liquefy his body allows him to elude the Rangers' attacks and escape into the pipes again, and so the Rangers begin closing off the pipes to flush him out, and corner Petroleus. The Rangers corner the two monsters as a Cog team arrives, but the Gold Ranger appears to help drop their numbers. Even with his help, though, the monsters are still too much to handle. Instead, the Rangers lure him to a nearby freon pipe and blast it open, freezing them solid. One enlargement from Klank and Orbus later, Leaky Faucet is dried out for good by the Zeo Ultrazord, but Petroleus is caught in the blast and explodes, to the Rangers' horror. Meanwhile, the water also returns to normal just in time for Det. Jerome Stone, Bulk and Skull to brew some coffee together. As Mondo fumes over another failure, Alpha is reverted to normal, but in a sleep-like state. Billy and Kimberly purify Alpha of the Cog oil and he slowly comes back online with no memory of the incident, to the Rangers' elation. Zordon, however, reproves Alpha for drinking the oil, as it could have led to something very bad happening to him, and suggests drinking some regular oil instead. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Brad Hawkins as Gold Zeo Ranger (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Det. Jerome Stone (uncredited) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Petroleus (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Leaky Faucet (voice) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited